A variety of air admittance valves have been made over the years for allowing air to enter a piping system or an enclosed environment under a negative or vacuum pressure, which is created when water is flowing down the drain for instance thus to preventing siphoning of traps or when a sump pump keeps pumping water and air out of an enclosed sump pit. Attaching an air admittance valve allows ambient air to enter the enclosed environment to eliminate negative pressure or vacuum in the enclosed system. Many of these products are specifically or only designed for systems such as piping systems and sewer systems where a local vent or air intake is not possible or due to the difficulty of running pipes through an already built home. Typically, these air admittance valves only provide specific operating conditions such as the vacuum pressure in the amount of air required. The air admittance valves available in the market today do not provide for an instantaneous and higher volume of air demand. And this causes a problem when existing air admittance components are installed on systems requiring the higher airflow demand. This problem causes strain on the air admittance component and cause it to fail prematurely in addition it causes it to operate against its own design because it was designed to work on a natural gravity air flow vacuum or negative pressure constraint. Also it is a problem that the air admittance valves not working at all or failing immediately when a high airflow demand is required. Furthermore, another problem is that air admittance components available do not filter the air and therefore can allow for corrosive environment to enter the system and damaging the Air admittance components.
There is also an undesired negative situation that the piping system will generate a negative pressure in the piping system when the flow is drained from the piping system. When negative pressure occurs, the water seals in the U-band or trap will be syphoned out and losses the function to prevent sewer gas to enter the house. Therefore, various air admittance valves have designed to allow air enter a piping system to prevent the negative pressure environment. However, regular air admittance valve is also easy to fail.
For these reasons are users are disappointed when there is no product available on the market that they can use for a higher volume demand in a negative pressure scenario such as an enclosed pit with a pump requiring air to enter the system at the same rate of which it is pumping the water out. For instance, a pump that can pump 20 gallons per minute and would require a large demand of airflow to enter the system so that a vacuum does not occur putting stress on the pump and causing the water discharge to not operate and discharge the water properly. In the case of a sump pump, the pump becomes air locked and runs continuous which causes the pump to overheat, burnout and/or fail causing the area to flood and cause water damage to the building.
In many cases it is also required that after air enters the system that there is a proper seal in place to provide a radon gas, water and airtight seal after the air has been allowed to enter the system and when the pump disengages. It is also required that if failure is to occur on such an air admittance component that it must fail in a closed/sealed position providing continued protection so that no air, water or radon gas can escape into the air within the building or within a certain high of the structures roof line on the exterior.
Although some check valves have the design of a ball inside the valve to stop or open the flow to pass through the valve. However, those ball valve tends to have accumulated scum or fouls on the ball that cause the ball not able to seal the flow properly. Also, such ball valve, after having scum or fouls on the ball, will not have a proper rotation to reduce the opportunity of wearing of the ball in same location. Therefore, there is a long-felt need to resolve such issues.